1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe leak testing apparatus, and more particularly to a plumbing pipe plug for testing plumbing systems for fluid integrity.
2. Description of Related Art
Plumbing and piping systems are typically constructed by connecting sections of pipe with fittings, valves, and other accessories. It is customary for plumbing systems to be pressure tested for leaks prior to entering service. Such tests require that the plumbing system, or a section thereof, be pressurized and inspected for leaks. In addition, it is often necessary to isolate a section of pipe for various reasons. For example, maintenance matters and safety considerations often require that a particular section of pipe connected to a system be isolated from the rest of the system while work is being performed.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an easy to install pipe test plug for isolation of piping systems during testing, repair and maintenance, for bypassing of damaged lines, and for isolation of piping systems during construction. More particularly, there exists a need for a pipe plug apparatus configured for insertion into a section of pipe and adapted to radially expand so as to engage the inner surface of the pipe and form a positive seal therewith. There further exists a need for such an apparatus wherein a pressurized fluid, such as water, may be injected into the pipe system to pressurize the system to allow for leak inspection and pressure testing.